


Tyrajin Week 2020

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Tyrajin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: 7 stories to celebrate a week of one of the best ships in WoW!
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1: Hair

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you know the only thing that would make me post again is tyrajin lmao

A rare desert storm was currently downpouring over Orgrimmar, sending much of the city indoors. Tyrathan, who had luckily been inside when the storm started, laid sitting up in bed, reading a book. The sound of the rain falling was calming and he was enjoying this break from the desert heat. A smell akin to a wet dog caught his attention, and he looked up from his book to find the source, the door to the bedroom swung open. Vol'jin stood there, soaked, dripping water all over the place. His hair was flat against his head and almost covered his eyes.

"I see someone got caught in the storm," Tyrathan said calmly, trying not to lose his composure.

Vol'jin glared at him and then shook his body to dry off, water flying everywhere.

"Vol'jin! We have towels!"

"Dat be faster," Vol'jin said, sounding grumpy.

Tyrathan sighed and, putting his book down, went and grabbed a few towels. He handed one to Vol'jin. "What, does the mighty leader of the Horde not like rain?"

Vol'jin started to dry off. "It be takin' a while to be gettin' my hair how I like it," he mumbled.

Tyrathan quickly hid a chuckle as a cough. "You poor thing. Here, let me help." Setting the other towels to the side, Tyrathan took one and started drying off Vol'jin's back. Vol'jin tensed up at first but then relaxed and started to purr. They stayed like this, silent but comfortable, until they had dried Vol'jin off as best as they could. "Well, you look less like a drowned rat now," Tyrathan mused.

"My hair still be a mess," Vol'jin pointed out. "It be nice to not be so wet, however."

Tyrathan walked over to a dresser and pulled out a hair brush. "Sit on the floor in front of the bed," he said. 

"Why?" Vol'jin questioned but did it anyway.

"I can't reach your hair otherwise." Tyrathan sat on the edge of the bed, a leg on either side of Vol'jin, and put his free hand on Vol'jin's shoulder. "Sorry if I pull your hair. It is a mess though." Before Vol'jin could say anything else, he started to brush Vol'jin's hair. It didn't take long for Vol'jin to lean back into the bed and close his eyes, purring in contentment. For not the first time in their relationship, Tyrathan compared his troll to a giant blue cat, but the sound of Vol'jin's purring always put him in a relaxed mood as well.

He stayed brushing Vol'jin's hair for 30 minutes, 15 minutes longer than he needed but he didn't want to stop since Vol'jin was so relaxed, something the Warchief was rarely these days. When he did finish, he tapped Vol'jin on the shoulder. "Vol'jin, I'm done." There was no response. Tyrathan moved to look and smiled. The troll had fallen asleep, still purring away. Tyrathan put the brush down, slowly got up off the bed, and grabbed a blanket. He sat next to his sleeping mate and covered both of them with the blanket. Leaning against Vol'jin, listening to both him purring and the rain, and the warmth of the blanket soon brought Tyrathan to sleep as well.


	2. Day 2: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short but i actually slept 12 straight hours last night so i just had to write this one really quick to make the 2nd day deadline LMAO OOPS.

It was a celebration of life on the Echo Isles, and it seemed like every Darkspear troll was in attendance. Multiple bonfires were lit with trolls around each, laughing and having a grand time. Tyrathan stood off to the side under a palm tree, watching with a smile. Vol'jin was somewhere, making the rounds and entertaining the tribe. 

Suddenly, there was a loud cheering. Tyrathan looked and saw a few trolls setting up drums and other instruments he didn't recognize. "It be time to dance, mon!" one of the trolls yelled, and they began to play a song with a very upbeat tempo. Within seconds the bonfires were surrounded with trolls dancing to the rhythm. 

Tyrathan had to admit that the beat was catchy. He found himself slightly swaying to it while tapping his toes. "I be seein' ya," he heard a familiar voice coo at him as he felt arms wrap around him.

"What? It's a good beat," Tyrathan said, looking up at Vol'jin. 

"Dance wit me," Vol'jin asked, looking down at Tyrathan with a big grin.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't dance." Tyrathan frowned. "I can't dance. I barely danced at my own wedding."

"You can't be dat bad at dancin'" Vol'jin smirked. He moved in front of Tyrathan and held out his hands. "Come on. For me."

Tyrathan sighed. "I warned you," he said as he put his hands onto Vol'jin's.

Vol'jin smiled as he grabbed Tyrathan's hands and began to move his arms back and forth. "Now, just be steppin' to the music, like dis!" he said as he began to. Tyrathan looked at him quizzically but did so. "Look! You be dancin'!" Vol'jin laughed as he began to move to the side, swinging Tyrathan along with him.

Tyrathan couldn't help but laugh as well. "Lucky for me I have such a good teacher!"

Vol'jin stopped and pulled Tyrathan close to him. "I can be teachin' ya other moves if ya want," he said in a low voice, playfully growling.

"I would like that very much," Tyrathan replied. He moved his hands to Vol'jin's tusks and pulled them to move Vol'jin's head down. "I'm very eager to learn." Tyrathan planted a kiss on Vol'jin's lips, and Vol'jin returned it, purring.


	3. Day 3: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever write a longer story again? maybe? work is killin me tho I'M SORRY ;3;

Tyrathan couldn't believe his luck. He had somehow survived being attacked by the sha just to be told by Taran Zhu to babysit. He looked up from the jihui board across to who he was watching. More luck, it was a troll, but of course it wasn't just any troll. It had to be Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear. How many Darkspear had Tyrathan killed in his life, he wondered. 

Vol'jin, still contemplating his move, looked up to see Tyrathan looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and gave a growl at Tyrathan. Tyrathan fought his instinct to attack Vol'jin and instead looked away, staring at the wall. "Just was wondering what was taking so long for you to move, that's all," he said, disinterested.

Vol'jin kept glaring at him. "I don't trust you at all, manthing," he said quietly in Zandali, his throat wound still giving him trouble when it came to talking.

"Don't worry, I don't trust you either," Tyrathan replied in Zandali, glancing at Vol'jin. Seeing the brief look of surprise come over Vol'jin's face at the fact Tyrathan could both understand and speak his language caused Tyrathan to smile slightly.

\------------------------------

Tyrathan shivered slightly in the cold mountain air. He looked out towards the ocean and though he couldn't see anything, he knew that the Zandalari were coming. He was going over the plan of attack in his head, but still heard footsteps in the snow. He felt someone drape a blanket around his shoulder. "Do I look cold?" he asked.

Vol'jin chuckled. "Ya almost be a Tyrathan popsicle." He stood beside Tyrathan, bundled up, looking towards the ocean as well. "Ya be tinkin' about da fight comin' up?"

"Yeah, it's all I can think about." Tyrathan sighed. "Do you think we'll be able to do enough? To protect everyone?"

"We be doin' our best, and dat be all we can do." Vol'jin looked at Tyrathan. "Ya be worried about dyin'?"

Tyrathan shook his head. "No. Remember, Tyrathan Khort is already dead as far as anyone else is concerned." Tyrathan looked at Vol'jin. "But what about you? You've got a whole faction who need you there to save them from Garrosh."

"I trust ya to be havin' my back," Vol'jin said with a smile, putting his hand gently on Tyrathan's face. 

Tyrathan leaned into it and closed his eyes, sighing again. "And I trust you with my life as well, Vol'jin." Vol'jin pulled Tyrathan into his arms and they stood like that for a while; silent and just committing every second to memory in case the worst happened.


	4. Day 4: Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it way past tyrajin week? yes  
> did i loose all will to write (and live) for a bit? yes  
> have i read any other tyrajin week stuff? no so if this is like something else that was written oops my bad  
> will i write the last three days? who knows

It was humid, as always, in Stranglethorn. As he straightened up the tiny hut hidden in the jungle, Tyrathan was glad he could get away with wearing a light shirt and shorts and not have to be dressed in his hunter armor. It was one of the only places he felt safe, and even if someone happened to find the hut, Tyrathan had traps set up to "deter" others from coming closer. Only one other knew the actual location of the hut.

Tyrathan stopped cleaning and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his hand, he held a small piece of jewelry. It was like a normal ring, but longer, gold, and had intricate troll designs all over it, with the main focus being a troll voodoo mask with two small blue jewels as the eyes. Tyrathan had this tusk ring custom made, and the troll who had made it promised him all the designs and symbols meant good things. As the troll had been held with an arrow pointed at his neck, Tyrathan trusted him.

He put it back in his pocket and sighed. It was a promise ring to Vol'jin. Ever since Vol'jin had become warchief, Tyrathan hadn't been able to see him often. Maybe once every few months if he was lucky. His love for the troll hadn't waivered, though. He was going to give Vol'jin the tusk ring as a way to show that, and so Vol'jin could have a small piece of him while they were apart. Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice that someone was coming to the door. He heard them at the last second and quickly grabbed his bow, which was laying against the wall, and notched an arrow. "Why do we fight?" he asked in Pandaren. It was a password phrase Vol'jin and he had as one last line of defense.

"To protect home and family," the person outside the door answered back in Pandaren with a slight Darkspear accent.

"To preserve balance and bring harmony," Tyrathan finished, relaxing. He put his bow and arrow to the side and opened the door. "You're late," he scolded in Common with a smile.

"Nice ta see ya again, too, Tyrathan," Vol'jin huffed, but then gently picked up the human into a hug. "I be sorry. It be gettin' 'arder and 'arder ta sneak away."

"It's okay, Vol'jin. I'm just glad you're here at all." Vol'jin set Tyrathan down, and the human pulled at Vol'jin's tusks until they were face to face. "I missed you." Tyrathan then gave Vol'jin a kiss, which Vol'jin returned sweetly as he began to purr. 

Tyrathan let out a small whine as Vol'jin pulled away. "Tyrathan, before we get busy, dere be sumting I wanna give ya."

"Oh? Well I got you a present too." Tyrathan smiled. "Why don't we give them to each other at the same time?"

"Seems fair ta me," Vol'jin agreed. He turned so his back was to Tyrathan. "No peekin'," he teased and he reached into a small bag tied to his belt. 

"Same to you!" Tyrathan turned around himself and pulled the tusk ring out of his pocket. "Okay at the count of three we turn. Okay?" Vol'jin grunted as a yes. "One. Two. Three."

Both turned to face each other, hands out and open, and at first both were silent. It was Vol'jin who talked first, laughing. "I be guessin' we be 'avin the same idea!" In Vol'jin's hand was a sliver ring, fit for Tyrathan's finger. There was a single arrow on the outside of the band, with the arrow tip represented by a red jewel. Inside the band were the words to a protection spell in Zandali. 

"Vol'jin... It's beautiful." Tyrathan carefully picked it up as Vol'jin picked up the tusk ring to look at it. "It makes my gift look like a child's craft in comparison."

"Are ya kiddin', Tyrathan? I not be seein' a tusk ring this well made in my life! It's wonderful!" Vol'jin chuckled. "Gimme dat ring back. I gotta be doin' dis proper."

Tyrathan looked confused but gave Vol'jin the ring he gave him back. Vol'jin then took Tyrathan's left hand and, with great care to not hurt him, slid the ring on his ring finger. "I know we not bein' seein' each udda much, but know that I always be tinkin' of ya. I love ya, Tyrathan, now and foreva, and I be hopin' dis ring with prove it, and give ya a reminder on bad days dat I'm always 'ere for ya, no matta what."

Tyrathan was trying to - and failing at - holding back tears. "Vol'jin..." He stared at the ring on his hand for a good minute before wiping his eyes. "My turn, then." Vol'jin handed him back the tusk ring and bent down so Tyrathan could put it on his right tusk. "Vol'jin," he began in Zandali, "I know our meetings are few and far between. But with this tusk ring, know that my heart belongs to you. You are my mate, no matter what happens, and while we're away, if you miss me, look at this tusk ring and remember that I'm here, cheering you on, and waiting for the day we get to see each other again."

Vol'jin's ears laid flat and he looked at Tyrathan, full of love. "Ya sure I can't be stealin' ya away?"

"Not yet. I still have business to take care of." Tyrathan pulled Vol'jin's face close and put their foreheads together. "Soon, though. And until then..."

"We be 'avin tonight," Vol'jin finished, a light purr starting back up. He kissed Tyrathan, who kissed him right back. They had so little time together. Time to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((yes their password phrases are from the MoP cinematic so what about it?))


End file.
